


The Headmaster is Homophobic!

by ColourMyGalaxies



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Gayyyyyyy, HOT PASSIONATE MAKEOUT SESSIONS, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Homosexuality, M/M, Rare Pairings, Spoilers, crack ships, do not take this seriously, oh yiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourMyGalaxies/pseuds/ColourMyGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought being trapped in a death game of mutual killing was bad.<br/>Even worse, their sadistic and insane captor, Monokuma, revealed that he is super homophobic?!<br/>So, the students of despair and the remnants of despair decide to provoke the damn bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Students of Homosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Crack. Do not take the pairings or the story seriously.  
> It's just teenagers impulsively deciding to make out to piss off the bear they all hate with a passion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beloved characters of the first Dangan Ronpa have been trapped in Hope's Peak Academy by none other than Monokuma.  
> However, when the bear forbids all homosexuality, gay rights activism gets a little out of hand...

First, the students of the 78th Class had all woken up in their own retrospective classrooms, with no recollection of how they got there. Then, they saw the iron plates and security cameras. Next, a weird teddy bear animatronic named Monokuma was declaring that it was Hope's Peak's headmaster and that they all had to live in the academy for the rest of their pitiful lives. 

Of course, the students complained. Sayaka had a booming idol career; her fellow group members were waiting for her! Kiyotaka needed to continue his educational crusade and pursue his dream of becoming Prime Minister of Japan! Leon and Hifumi had their adoring fans! They all had families and  _lives_ outside of school! What was this bear thinking?

"Well, for those of you who want to leave," Monokuma mused, "I've established a certain rule!"

"Rule?" Chihiro inquired.

Monokuma's red eye gleamed evilly. "The only student permitted to leave, or should I say, graduate, is the one who commits murder."

"...What?" Asahina asked incredulously.

"You heard me. You hafta kill to get out!"

"What the fuck?!"

"This is bullshit! Let us leave!"

"K-Kill?! There's no way...!"

"Like that's gonna happen! Let me go!"

"While we're talking about rules," Monokuma said, "I should probably mention the other rules I expect y'all to follow while in my institution."

"Your institution?" Hagakure scoffed. "As if. You're a toy bear."

"I'm not a toy bear! Call me that one more time and I'll set your hair on fire! Anyway, rule #2: Do not engage in homosexual relationships."

Celes blinked. "...You went from saying we need to kill each other... to saying we can't be gay?" 

"That's right! Gotta problem? Well, I do! I can't stand faggots! You guys better not be flaming homos!"

"S-Sir!" Kiyotaka bellowed, "I apologize for talking back to the headmaster, but that language and those homophobic slurs are not tolerated in a school environment!"

"Well this is MY 'school environment', so MY rules!" Monokuma twirled gracefully on the podium.

"I've had enough of your silly rules," Byakuya said, "Nobody can tell Togami Byakuya what to do." With that, he strode over Makoto, grabbed Makoto's chin between his fingers, and pressed his lips against the luckster's.

As Makoto's eyes widened because of the surprise attack, Monokuma stammered. "W-W-What?! Y-You... you fag!!" Makoto's face turned red from embarrassment, but he racked up the courage to place his trembling hands onto Byakuya's chest. The heir responded by bending down to kiss and bite the SHSL Luck's neck. Makoto's breaths came in high-pitched rasps as his knees buckled and he crashed to the floor, panting with want. 

"Oh my." Celes commented as Byakuya topped Makoto and pinned the luckster's arms onto the ground. Then, she giggled. "I was about to say something like 'we should do our best to adapt', but, well..." With that, she strode over to Kirigiri. They made brief eye contact before Celes pulled Kirigiri in by pulling her tie and smashed their mouths together. Celes' hands snaked through Kirigiri's long lavender hair as the detective sensually explored the gambler's curves. Kirigiri's emotionless mask cracked as she moaned into Celes' lips and grinded her body against the gambler's. 

Leon chortled heartily. "Hah! We're all going against that prissy teddy bear! I mean, I really dig that idol chick, but count me in too!" He swaggered over to the nearest male, who just happened to be Hagakure, and yelled, "LGBT RIGHTS, MOTHERFUCKER!" at Monokuma before locking lips with the fortune teller.

"No! NO!" screamed Monokuma, "WHAT IS GOING ON? STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY! STOP BEING FUCKING GAY! STOP BEING LESBIANS!" The three improvised couples paid no attention to him and continued passionately making out.

"Although I support homosexuality," Kiyotaka yelled, "Please, classmates, halt your public displays of affection! We are in a school! We cannot let romantic notions and things of the sort hinder our academic success!"

Mondo mumbled absentmindedly, "Well, I'm on a ten-in-a-row losing streak with girls, so maybe I'll give guys a shot..."

Kiyotaka stared nervously at the gang leader beside him. "Er... Oowada-kun, it would not be wise to-"

"Shut the fuck up." Mondo towered over Kiyotaka, only an arms' length in front of the disciplinarian. He placed his rough hands on Kiyotaka's shoulders. "O...Oowada-kun...?"

"You're pretty cute..." murmured Mondo. He cupped Kiyotaka's face in both of his hands. He then leaned down, tilted his head, and kissed the shorter, uniform-clad boy. It was his first time doing something like this; his first time kissing someone. And damn, it felt good. He kissed Kiyotaka deeper and deeper, their lips and tongues sliding clumsily against each other. Mondo trailed his hands down Kiyotaka's muscular back, stopping to firmly squeeze the disciplinarian's ass. Kiyotaka  _whined_ and wrapped his arms around Mondo's neck, whispering Mondo's name between ragged gasps of desire.

Asahina and Sakura glanced at each other. Heavy sexual tension was forming in the atmosphere due to the fact that there were eight people kissing each other in the same room as them. After a moment, Asahina shrugged.

"I don't think I can do this whole makeout thing..." she said, "But I still want to show that bear who's boss. Do you just wanna... hold hands?"

Sakura smiled. "That sounds wonderful." She held out her hand, and the swimmer giggled before taking it in her own. The two stood together in a strangely serene peace, their fingers clasped together, exchanging body warmth.

"UGH! You fags make me sick! Monokuma, out!" The bear jumped off of the podium and disappeared behind it. Nobody took notice of him and continued being gay.

"Awww!" Sayaka squealed, "Look, Fukawa, aren't those two so cute?" She pointed to Asahina and Sakura. 

"W-W-What?" Fukawa hissed, "T-Trying to m-make me jealous that n-n-nobody wants t-to make out with me? That Byakuya-sama d-doesn't want to have anything t-to d-do with me? T-Trying to sh-shove it in my face how lonely and UGLY I am?"

"Huh?" The idol chirped, "You feel left out?"

"W-Well of course! Everybody's getting hot action except for me!"

"Well... if you really want someone to make out with you..."

"W-What are you- MMPH!"

Sayaka wrapped her arms around the author's waist to keep her steady as they kissed over and over again. Fukawa moaned with delight and her jaw went slack as the idol trailed kisses along her ears, cheeks, and neck, before returning to the mouth to bite the bottom lip. Sayaka peeked her eyes open, and saw Fukawa blushing furiously and squeezing her eyes shut. The idol smirked. Fukawa was pretty cute once you got close to her. Literally.

Three students, Chihiro, Hifumi, and Mukuro in disguise, stared at the homosexual fiasco from the sidelines. Mukuro, being one of the masterminds of the academic coliseum, knew that Chihiro was actually a male. That made both of the only options left the other gender, so kissing them wouldn't enrage Junko since it would be heterosexual. Hifumi was relieved that there were (seemingly) no more guys left, because he really didn't know what he'd do if he had to cheat on his 2D waifus. Chihiro was thankful that he was pretending to be a girl, because quite frankly he did NOT want to go near the fat doujin artist.

_Ding dong bing bong!_

The students halted their makeout sessions to look at the monitor in the gym, the source of the sound. Live footage of Monokuma was displayed on the screen.

"Ah, ah, mic test. Mic test. Attention, you bastards. Your homo-ness is disgusting me, so I have opened the vault door. Please leave my presence and my school immediately, you fucking faggots."  _Click._

Cheers of joy erupted throughout the gymnasium. The students were allowed to leave! They didn't have to kill each other! Excited, they jogged towards the entrance. True to his words, Monokuma had opened the vault door. 

"Hey man, sorry about that," Leon said to Hagakure, "Just wanted to piss the damned bear off."

"Yeah, no worries, Kuwata-chi! Just put it behind you, bro. We should hang out sometime!" Hagakure waved to the rest of the students and walked out of Hope's Peak.

Fukawa scurried off next, mumbling something about "Byakuya-sama" and "Ew Sayaka". Sayaka looked offended. "Geez, you think she'd be  _grateful_ that someone actually made out with someone like her." She strutted outside, flipping her dark blue hair behind her shoulder. One by one, the students stepped outside of the door, wanting to forget Monokuma's threats and the hot action that had occurred only minutes before. Breathing in the fresh Tokyo air, they continued their normal lives once more.


	2. Bonus: Ishimondo Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka and Mondo conversing as they walk away from the accursed Hope's Peak Academy, minutes after their steamy makeout session. (Warning: Adorable Fluff.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to skip this chapter if you do not want to see ishimondo fluff.

One by one, the students stepped outside of the door, until only Kiyotaka and Mondo remained inside of the hallowed academy. Embarrassment overwhelmed both of them. It was different from the subtle embarrassment they felt while making out. This time, the feeling arose because they didn't know how to face each other after what they had engaged in together only minutes before. Realization pounded against their chest over and over again. They had kissed each other. Kiyotaka's ass had been squeezed. Mondo's name had been moaned. What they had done... it was so scandalous, so promiscuous, so--

"You two!" Kiyotaka and Mondo jumped a bit upon hearing the shrill voice of Monokuma over the intercom. "If you faggot cunts don't get out of my school this instant, I _will_ kill you! Fuck off, NOW!"

The two students heeded his warning and scurried outside. Then, behind them, the large vault door closed slowly.

Kiyotaka stammered, "W-Well, Oowada-kun! It seems we must be on our way home!"

"Y-Yeah... Guess so..."

"Yes, well, um... I will be off, then! Farewell!" He bowed slightly to the biker gang leader, and marched out of the courtyard. He turned left only to realize that Mondo also turned left.

"Um, Oowada-kun, why are you following me?"

Mondo furrowed his brows. "Huh? What're ya talking about? My house is this way, dumbass."

"O-Oh... I see... we live in the same direction, then."

Mondo nodded in lieu of responding, so the two students walked alongside each other in silence. Kiyotaka's body was tense as he walked while Mondo strolled aloofly, hands in his baggy pant pockets. 

The biker gang leader sighed. "Y'know, hall monitor, y'don't hafta be so stiff."

"Eh?!" Kiyotaka yelled, "How could you tell?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mondo commented, "You're as stiff as a stick. Anyone can tell."

"I apologize, I'm admittedly quite nervous."

Mondo guffawed. "What? Why would you be nervous 'cause of me?" As soon as the words left his mouth, awareness slapped him in the face. "Oh. That."

"N-No!" Kiyotaka fibbed, "I assure you, it is not because of... THAT incident! I... er... you! You look like... someone who would bully me..."

"...What?"

The shorter male shuddered. "Yes, I confess that I am no strangers to bullies. I do not comprehend why they chose to pick on me, but nevertheless, they did." Kiyotaka shrugged, then continued, "They were all tough guys; they probably wanted to prove they were tough by pushing an obviously weaker boy around. It is quite pathetic, putting others down to pull yourself up."

Mondo was quiet, but for the first time in his life, it wasn't because he chose to be. The hall monitor's words had shocked him into silence. Of course, it shouldn't have been a surprise that he, a strict nerd, was a target of bullying, but for him to be told that he reminded the poor guy of his tormentors? It took quite the toll on him.

"Hey, uh, sorry 'bout that." He grinned before saying, "Don't worry, man, I won't mug you. Yet."

Kiyotaka rolled his eyes. "Yet. How comforting."

Mondo had never been bullied before, but he knew that it wasn't a good idea to remind a victim about the past. It was potentially triggering and/or traumatizing. That left discussing the present or the future, but he didn't really have anything about the present to discuss about. Well, other than a certain lustful incident, but he pushed that out of his mind. He decided to give the future a shot.

"Well," he noted cautiously, "Even though you had jerks picking on ya, you still made it all the way here, didn't ya? You must have a goal or somethin' y'wanna strive for, or maybe even a plan for the future."

The hall monitor beamed. "Ah, yes! I wish to pursue politics and eventually be appointed Prime Minister of Japan!"

Mondo choked on his own saliva. This kid dreamed big. _Go hard or go home_ , he thought. It baffled him to think that the teenager he was talking to could be the future prime minister, but at the same time, he could picture it. Kiyotaka definitely had the grades, morals, and drive to get to his goal. Future Kiyotaka could definitely be elected.

"But," Kiyotaka muttered, interrupting Mondo's thoughts, "I'm scared..."

"Scared?" Mondo inquired quizzically, "Of... what?"

"We just left a twisted institute in which we were supposed to kill each other if that damn," (Mondo smirked, that was the closest Kiyotaka had ever gone to swearing), "teddy headmaster's plan had gone right. I was just wondering, where do I go from here? I just lost the chance to attend the elite Hope's Peak Academy. How can I achieve my goal now?"

The gang leader's face twitched. "Hey, don't be scared, at least you have a chance. You were the top student with impossibly perfect grades in your middle school, weren't you? A kid like you ain't got no trouble gettin' into politics. Me?" Mondo chided, "I'm a fucking gang leader. I don't got no smarts, nor do I have a slither of a good reputation. I wanna be a carpenter but I probably won't be able to even do something as simple as that."

Kiyotaka blinked. A... carpenter? He had not expected Mondo, of all people, to have such a humble ambition. Rather, he thought that he would always be a delinquent. A no-good and mischievous criminal for the rest of his life! Curiosity sparked within him.

"Why do you want to be a carpenter?"

Mondo gazed into Kiyotaka's red eyes. He looked sincere and his eyes glimmered with wonder.

"Aiight, I'll tell you, but don't laugh at me, okay?" Mondo sighed. "Basically, I want to make things to make up for breaking them all the time now as a gang leader. That's the short of it, at least."

The hall monitor smiled. "That's wonderful! That is so honorable of you!"

"It's...! It's really nothin' compared to Prime Minister!" Mondo rubbed the back of his neck, then laughed shortly.

"Nonsense, Oowada-kun!" Kiyotaka shouted, "I fully support your decision and wish with all of my heart that you eventually fulfill your dreams!"

Mondo stared at him with wide eyes. He then marveled, "Really? Hey, kid, you're pretty cool. I'll vote for you when you run for Prime Minister."

"Th-thank you, Oowada-kun!" The hall monitor responded gleefully, "You are pretty 'cool' too!"

"Heh. Yeah," Mondo grinned, "I am."

"Yes..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

They walked some more through calm streets and grassy terrain in peace, though it was a slightly awkward peace. When they approached a small beige house surrounded by a whitewashed picket fence, Kiyotaka abruptly stopped. "Ah, this is my house, Oowada-kun."

"You're home already? So fast..." the gang leader murmured.

"Indeed, time seemed to fly just now. Well, I'd best be on my way, then." Kiyotaka waved to his new friend, then opened the fence gate and shut it behind him. 

"Ishimaru, wait!" Mondo reached out and grabbed Kiyotaka's arm. The latter froze under the former's touch, then slowly turned on his heels to face Mondo.

"...Oowada-kun? Is something the matter?"

Mondo's face flushed a bright red. His grip on Kiyotaka tightened. Then, he whispered, "I wasn't lyin' when I said you were cool..."

The hall monitor furrowed his brows in confusion. "Well, I did not think you were lying. I did not sense any traces of irony or sarcasm, either. What's wrong?"

Mondo replied, "Today's been really crazy. We gathered in some shitty murder school, everybody kissed, and we were sent away within a fucking hour." He took a deep breath, then continued. "And... I'm not good with words, since I don't have brains for shit, but what I wanna say is... I wanna know ya more, 'specially after we talked. You seem... interesting."

Kiyotaka asked, "You... you wish to be my friend?"

"Y-Yeah," the gang leader responded, "I wanna talk to you more. I don't wanna just stop seeing you after today just because we stopped goin' to the same school. If you can even call that shithole a school."

"I..." Kiyotaka sputtered, "I feel the same way." The hall monitor could feel the blood rushing to his face; the blush would be evident on his pale skin.

"And another thing," Mondo mused, "You kiss pretty well, hall monitor."

Aforementioned hall monitor's face turned as red as a tomato. "W-W-W-What?!" 

Mondo smirked. Kiyotaka really was cute. "Maybe," he commented, "We could be even more than friends."

Kiyotaka faltered. "I..." In response, Mondo pulled Kiyotaka closer to him. The picket fence separated them, however, so they were both pressed against the gate.

"C'mon, our hot as fuck makeout session earlier felt meant to be, don't even try to deny it. I felt serious chemistry with you, even though you're a dude, and even though we only made out to piss off that bitch bear in the first place. And I wanna know you more, isn't that sayin' somethin'?"

"I... I will have to think about it," Kiyotaka mumbled.

"Even better, we'll talk about it," Mondo added, "I'll be in this exact spot, tomorrow at 1. Sound good?"

"Er... yes! I would like that very much, Mondo-kun!" Mondo quirked a single eyebrow at the sound of his given name. "Ah! Is it okay to call you Mondo-kun, Mondo-kun?"

That Kiyotaka. He really was cute. No, he was beyond cute; he was fuckin' adorable. Mondo snickered. "Of course, Kiyotaka. Well, I should head home, too. Be here at 1."

"Y-Yes! Your parents must be worried! I shall see you tomorrow, Mondo-kun!" Kiyotaka exclaimed as Mondo walked away.

From Kiyotaka's point of view, Mondo looked cool and collected as he walked off into the distance towards the sunset, his coat flapping in the wind behind him. In reality, Mondo was slightly panicking.

Was this a dream? He wasn't usually this smooth, but somehow he had wooed Kiyotaka into falling for him and possibly becoming something more than friends with him? It had to be a dream. He pinched his cheek. Nope. Not a dream. This was not a drill.

He remembered the feeling of Kiyotaka's face in his hands, and the feelings of Kiyotaka's lips against his own. He recalled how perfect the hall monitor's ass had felt and how deceivingly muscular Kiyotaka was. He was determined to stay with him always, no matter what challenges they faced. He hoped that they would face those adversaries together for as long as they lived. He snickered to himself. If Oowada Mondo was getting serious about being committed in a relationship, of all things, he had caught himself a keeper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The remnants of despair from Super Danganronpa 2 decide that Monokuma's homophobia is stupid and decide to take matters into their own hands.


	3. The Remnants of Homosexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final installment of "The Headmaster is Homophobic!", the characters from Super Danganronpa 2 are trapped on Jabberwock Island with the homophobic Monokuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE AHHH. This chapter has a much longer lead-in than the first one, and I apologize for that. Never fear, there's just as much hot action ;)

Hinata Hajime was having the worst day of his life.

It had started out as the best day of his life. He had been scouted to attend the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy, a one-in-a-million chance. But as he had entered his homeroom, some toy white bunny had declared that they were going on a field trip. Seconds later, he had been magically whisked away to an island. A freaking island. Hinata was furious. And suspicious. Something was definitely going to go wrong. 

And that's when he passed out.

* * *

 When he regained consciousness, the other Ultimates had assembled at Hinata's general area. They looked quizzically at him before shrugging and minding their own business.

"Hey, uh, Komaeda?" Hinata asked, "Why did they look at me like that?"

"Eh, probably because when they left to explore this place, you were still passed out," the luckster replied.

"Oh."  _Well, that's embarrassing._

All of a sudden, a flash of artificial light brightened their surroundings for a painful moment. Then, a particular white rabbit seemingly appeared from where the light had been. Hinata recognized it as the one who had teleported them from Hope's Peak Academy to Jabberwock Islands. 

"You!" He shouted, "You're the one who brought us here!"

"That is wight! I am your teacher, Magical Girl Miracle ★ Usami; Usami for short!"

"Wait," Souda inquired, "How are you saying stars out loud?"

Usami chirped, "Like this! ★★★★★★★★"

"Okay," Owari said, "That's just weird."

"Anyway," Usami added, "Let's start our heart-throbbing school trip!"

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and cloudy, extremely unfitting of an island environment. The temperature dropped immensely.

"Oi, what the fuck's going on?!" Hinata exclaimed, "This weather isn't natural for a beach, turn it back, you damn rabbit!"

"This wasn't my doing..." Usami shivered.

"Huh?"

Before Usami could respond, however, the sound of an incoming message from the intercom played.

_Ding dong bing bong!_

All heads turned towards a monitor conveniently placed on the trunk of a palm tree. The screen flickered, failing to reveal the perpetrator of the disturbance, but a shrill voice could be heard loudly and clearly.

"All of you bastards, head to Jabberwork Park immediately!" The screen then turned black once more.

"Huh?" Mahiru scowled, "What was that? Who was that?"

"O-Oh no..." Usami muttered, "It can't be... him..."

Peko glanced at the quivering bunny. "Him?"

"Alright, all of you," Twogami commanded, "We're going to Jabberwock Park posthaste. Follow me." The heir trudged along the sand. Hinata and the rest of the teenagers hesitantly complied.

* * *

 Upon arriving at Jabberwork Park, the Ultimate students looked around cautiously, scanning the park for the owner of the voice on the intercom. They found it soon after. Or rather, it found them.

"Up here, bitches!"

They glanced up, not believing what they saw. A toy bear was seated on the top of the enormous statue in the center of the park. It was half white and half black and looked... slightly intimidating and evil.

It yelled, "Heart-throbbing school trip? FUCK THAT!" It leaped off of the statue, doing a few front flips mid-air, and landed on the ground acrobatically. It continued, "C'mon, ya gotta agree with me. That sounds lame as hell!"

"True," Kuzuryuu and Hiyoko said in unison.

"Monokuma!" Usami shrieked, "I knew it was you..."

"Upupu! I'm flattered, I have an adoring fan!" The bear chanted.

"I'm not a fan, desu!"

"Hmph! I know you're not! No fan of mine would even think of continuing this hope-filled loving BULLSHIT! RAAARRGGHHH!!" Monokuma charged at the rabbit.

"Ahhhh!" Usami screamed as Monokuma lunged at her. The students couldn't do anything except watch the two animatronics fight for dominance. After a series of punches and kicks and other painful fighting mechanisms, they heard a  _snap._

"Noooo! My magic stick!" cried Usami. She was kneeling on the ground defeated, helpless without her source of magical powers. Monokuma stood over the broken magical stick, triumphant and victorious. 

"Hah! I'm the boss around here now!" He bellowed, "That means I'm changing the rules around here!"

Tanaka responded, "Rules? Elaborate, puny one."

"P-Puny one?! Grr..." Monokuma revealed his claws menacingly. "Kids these days... so disrespectful. Harumph! I'll just have to go right into serious, no more Mr. Nice Guy!"

"Ibuki doesn't think you were all that nice in the first place..."

"You shut your fucking trap! Now, all of you, in order to escape this island, you have to kill someone!" Monokuma's red eye gleamed evilly. "Otherwise, you're trapped here for the rest of your pathetic lives!"

"K-Kill?!" Teruteru shrieked, "No... I don't believe it..."

"Eeek! Here? Forever? No!" Mikan cried. All of the other students agreed with her. They had their own lives to live out back at home! They couldn't  _possibly_ stay on some tourist island forever, could they?

"Upupu! Man, I'm loving all these complaints... they're all filled with despair," Monokuma shuddered with pleasure.

"Oh God, I think he's getting a hard-on," Hiyoko noted.

Hinata cringed. "Too much information."

"Anywho," Monokuma added, "That's just the first rule. The second is that no homosexuality will be tolerated."

"WHAT?! That's outrageous!" Nidai hollered, "Sexual orientation is nothing to be ashamed of! Loud and proud!"

"Not in my book! I already had to deal with a lot of gayness in the first game! If any of you start being gay I swear I will cut your heads off!"

"Wait, first game?" Hinata pondered.

"Game?" Chiaki awoke from her slumber. "I love games- Wait... Are we breaking the fourth wall right now?"

"..."

"Do not make me laugh," Tanaka grumbled, "I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, blessed with the evil powers of the underworld, will not obey some pathetic mortal being's command." He strode over to Souda and grabbed the mechanic's shoulders. The mechanic winced and attempted to escape, but he was powerless against Tanaka's strong hold.

"Despite your distasteful Earthly garments," the breeder purred, "The power of my evil eye recognizes that you are not any normal mortal. Hair of rose, eye of sakura, and pointed teeth... could it be that you are also a Lord of Darkness?" 

"What the hell are you going on about?" Souda spat.

"This sinister aura... yes... truly, you are also tainted with overwhelming power... I now conjure my infinity unlimited flame of desire!" 

Tanaka snaked one hand through Souda's hair, forcefully yanking it downwards so that the mechanic was looking directly up at him. He wrapped his other arm around Souda's waist to keep him still. Then, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the mechanic's.

Souda shrieked against Tanaka's mouth and tried to squirm out of his embrace in vain, but the breeder held fast. After several seconds of struggling, Souda stopped resisting and gave into his sexual desires. He pressed his hands against Tanaka's chest and clutched the fabric of the breeder's coat in his fists. As they pressed their bodies harder against each other, they smashed their mouths together over and over, stopping only to swirl their tongues together or catch their breath.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! CUT IT OUT, YOU FAGGOTS!" Monokuma fumed.

Owari shrilled, "Oh, hell yeah! Homophobics like you oughtta be punched in the face! Now, who wants to make out and grab my chest?"

"Ooo! Oo! Ibuki does! She's getting hellaaaaaa stoooked! Ibuki's thirty-one flavors of stoked for all of this sexiness!"

"Good, 'cause I'm comin' for ya!" Owari charged towards Ibuki, but instead of coming together in a romantic embrace, Owari's gigantic breasts knocked Ibuki to the ground. Then, when Owari tried to grab Ibuki to prevent her from falling to the ground, in a turn of events, she fell too. At the moment, Ibuki was lying flat on her back being pinned down to the floor by Owari.

"Ah... oops... sorry, Mioda..." Owari flushed.

Ibuki grinned, reached up and grasped the gymnast's shirt collar in her hands. Then, she pulled Owari towards her, causing the gymnast's lips to collide with her own. Owari momentarily froze before she closed her eyes in pleasure. She knocked Ibuki's hands off of her shirt and pinned both of them onto the floor with one hand, using her free hand to fondle Ibuki's breasts. The musician gasped in pleasure and squeezed her eyes shut, moaning everytime Owari squeezed or kissed her especially deep.

"Oo la la!" Teruteru exclaimed, "I wanna be a part of this too... alright, ladies, who's gonna be the lucky one?" He puckered his lips, but no girl stepped forth.

No _girl_.

Nidai bellowed, "Hanamura!! You're up for this fiasco too, are you? THEN SHOW ME ALL YOU GOT!!!" The Ultimate team manager marched up to Teruteru and picked the cook up and held him in his arms.

"Eh?" Teruteru blinked. "But... you're a man......... oh well. Whatever!" He cupped Nidai's face into his small and pudgy hands, and the two of them leaned forward.

Everybody (who wasn't already making out) turned away. They did  _not_ want to see Nidai and Teruteru getting it on. That was just weird. However, turning away didn't stop them from hearing the slurping noises and sensual growls behind them.

Monokuma gagged loudly. "NOOOO! THIS IS SO FUCKING GROSS! STOP IT! STOP THIS HOMOSEXUALITY RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"Ew, ew, EW, EWWWWWW!!!!!!" Hiyoko shrieked as she covered her ears, "I don't fucking want to hear those pigshit sons of bitches exchanging saliva! Gross!!"

Mikan whispered, "U-Um... Saionji... that's not very nice--"

"Shut the hell up, you fat bitch!"

"Eek! I-I-I'm s-sorry for speaking! I-I'm sorry for being a f-fat biiitch!!" sobbed Mikan as she scampered away.

"Tsumiki, wait!" Chiaki rushed after the bawling nurse.

Mahiru approached Hiyoko apprehensively. "Er... Saionji, that really wasn't very kind of you."

"Ugh, what-fucking-ever! I need something to distract me from those shitty dumbfucks!!" Then, Hiyoko grinned. "Hm... maybe I'll use you as my distraction, you fucking redhead..."

Mahiru fumed. "I beg your pardon--MMPH?!"

Somehow, Hiyoko had successfully pulled Mahiru's face down to her height level and locked lips with the photographer. Mahiru protested immediately, but lost her balance as she tried to back away from Hiyoko. She fell backwards onto her butt, dragging Hiyoko down with her... and into her lap. 

Mahiru looked down at her occupied lap in horror. "W-What the...?!"

"Ooo... you want me to straddle your lap... what a fuckin' slut, heh..." Hiyoko grinned momentarily before joining their lips together again. This time, Mahiru gave up, not resisting even when Hiyoko tugged on the photographer's tie, loosened it, and started to undo the buttons on her shirt.

Meanwhile, Chiaki had finally managed to catch Mikan. "Tsumiki! Are you alright?"

Mikan sniffed solemnly. "I...I'm fine. It was m-my fault for being a... a... fat b-bitch!"

"Don't say that... you're not fat or a b-word at all... probably."

Tears streamed down the nurse's face. "P-Probably... y-you hate m-me too! I-I'm sorry f-for being a s-skank!"

"...What?" Chiaki sighed. She strode up to the taller girl, stood on her tip toes, and pressed her lips lightly against Mikan's cheek.

Mikan froze, eyes widening and face pinking. "N-Nanami?" she squeaked.

"Don't worry, Tsumiki," the gamer mumbled, "I'll kiss all of your tears away."

She continued pressing chaste kisses against Mikan's cheek as the latter whimpered in content. Chiaki continued, peppering kisses along Mikan's taut neck as the whimpers increased in frequency and volume. Then, Chiaki paused and looked directly into Mikan's eyes.

"You're not a b-word, you're not fat; don't listen to them," the gamer said, "You're worth so much more than what meanies say about you. Okay?"

"But-!"

Mikan was silenced by a kiss to her lips. When Chiaki pulled away at last, she added, "No 'but's. Let me be your confidence, Tsumiki. You have the right to believe in yourself because you're an amazing person. Maybe."

She wrapped her arms around the nurse's curvaceous body as Mikan nodded and smiled. "Okay," the nurse said. Then, Mikan kissed Chiaki deeply as the gamer tightened her arms, pressing their bodies together even harder as they suckled on each other's lips.

"Students!" Usami bellowed, "I can sense the hope and heart-throbbing love! I can feel my power being restored! Keep being gay, dear students! The Hope Fragments are starting to join up!"

Monokuma hollered, "No. NO! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU CUNTS! I'm executing all of you gay fucking fags right now!" A monitor with a big red button appeared out of thin air, and Monokuma was just about to press the button signaling the Ultimates' impending doom, when...

"No you don't! Hyaaaaaa!" Usami flew at the bear and knocked him out of the button's reach.

"Ahhhh! You damn rabbit! I bet you're a faggot too!" He tried to pummel the rabbit, but she had suddenly gained strength and power. She dodged all of his jabs and swerved from his kicks as she landed a few hits of her own on Monokuma. He lay on the ground, severely beaten and powerless to Usami's growing fortitude.

Komaeda and Hinata watched the brawl from a distance. The luckster sighed.

"Isn't this great, Hinata?" he said whimsically, "All of the Ultimate students are joining together to rebel against Monokuma, consequently empowering Usami! Isn't this so... hopeful?"

Hinata looked at him quizzically. "Um, yeah, whatever you say, man."

"It really is too bad that no one would want to kiss trash like me," Komaeda muttered, "I want to be a ray of hope just like all of them."

"Komaeda? Are you okay?"

The luckster had a crazed expression on his face and his eyes looked as if they were swirling around. He cackled softly, mumbling to himself about hope. He truly looked like a maniac. Then, all of a sudden, he peered down at his shoes, looking crestfallen instead of like a lunatic.

"Hinata... it must be great having so much hope, huh?"

"Huh?" Hinata replied incredulously.

"I mean, I don't even have anything to look forward to," Komaeda continued, "I'm just a worthless piece of garbage. No one wants me. No one thinks I'm worth anything."

"H-Hey... that's not-"

"The only worthwhile part of me is my luck. But even then no one cares."

"Komae-!"

"No one thinks luck is amazing like dancing or being a nurse or being a freaking princess. There's no hope for me and I _WILLNEVERBEIMPORTANTIWILLNEVERBELOVEDIWILLALWAYSBEALONE-_ " 

"S-Stop, Komaeda. Stop!" Hinata cried. "If you want to be accepted so badly, fine!" Impulsively, he squeezed Komaeda's face between his hands and kissed the luckster's protruding lips. 

Komaeda was unresponsive for several seconds before he pulled away. Hinata's mind instantly began racking up with worries.  _Was that too sudden? Does my mouth taste bad? Oh God, what if I offended him? Is this non-consensual? Oh no... Oh no..._

Then, Komaeda slowly wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled the latter into his embrace.

"K-Komae...da?"

"Hinata..." the luckster mumbled into Hinata's hair, "Thank you for accepting me." Komaeda kissed the brunet's head once, then twice, then kissed his ear, cheek, jawbone, and continued lightly dusting kisses wherever he pleased. "Ah... ah! Hah.... nngh..." Hinata groaned into the luckster's neck, resulting in the embrace ~~and the front of their pants~~  tightening.

"I'll make sure you feel accepted too, Hinata," the white-haired boy said, "I'll make you feel hopeful just as you have for me." Their lips joined together again, refusing to separate.

"Awwww!" Sonia squealed, "Isn't that hellaaaa cute?!"

"Ugyuu... it's not just cute... it's so hopeful and heart-throbbingly loving! I can feel the rest of my power returning, desu!" Usami cheered.

Kuzuryuu screeched, "Hell no! Hell  _fucking_ no! This sappy romance bullshit... these fucking piece of shit queers... I just... GAH!"

"FINALLY, someone who fucking has some sense amidst these faggots!" Monobunny screeched back from the ground.

Peko said nothing, instead choosing to press her lips into a tight line to resist saying something that might offend her Young Master. Though she always stood by his side physically, she did not always stand by him mentally, especially when it came to their stance on gays. She felt that homosexuality couldn't be controlled just as heterosexuality couldn't and that all humans should love and be accepted regardless of sexual orientation. Contrarily, Young Master was a serial homophobic.

Sonia hung her head. "Ah, I'm sorry you feel that way, Kuzuryuu-"

"Don't fucking call me so casually you son of a bitch!"

Peko twitched. "Young-- Kuzuryuu, do not call the Princess of Novoselic a 'son of a bitch'."

"...What did you say?"

"Oh! Pekoyama! It is alright, you do not have to stand up for me like this," Sonia said.

"It's fine," Peko responded, "I'm doing this out of my own will."

The princess beamed. "Really? Thank you for your kindness and support! Ah, then is it also possible that you feel the same way about homosexuality as I do?"

Kuzuryuu barked, "Don't be ridiculous, Peko would never-"

"Yes. I do," Peko stated as she stepped forward, grabbed Sonia's hand, and tugged her away from her Young Master.

"P-Peko?" stammered Kuzuryuu.

Peko almost stopped in her tracks. What was she doing? Why was she disobeying her Young Master like this? Wait, no, he asked her to stop calling her that and told her that he saw her as who she was, not as his tool. So did that mean it was okay for her to have her own free will? Was it okay for her to go against Fuyuhiko's biddings? 

Sonia said, "Pekoyama... I'm sorry for being so brash, but..." As she positioned her pale hands on the curves of the taller girl's waist, Kuzuryuu covered his eyes to block out both the sight beholding him and his impending tears. But he failed to cover his ears. He heard the sounds of two girls kissing, moaning, and breathing erotically. He heard fabric being rustled and out of curiosity and fear, he peeked through his hands. Big mistake. He saw Peko rolling Sonia's socks down and touching the insides of her thighs and Sonia bunching up Peko's skirt to caress the swordsman's ass. He covered his eyes again and silently wept for his unrequited love. 

Alongside the heartbroken Kuzuryuu stood Twogami. The imposter didn't know "his" real gender, so "he" wasn't sure if making out with Kuzuryuu would count as homo. Plus, the yakuza didn't really look like he wanted anything to do with romance at the moment.

"Uuuwaaaahhhh!!!" Usami cried, "I can feel it! This love... homosexuality... and hope... it has weached its maximum! My powuh has weturned! My magic stick thwives once more!"

"Gyahh!!" Monokuma shrieked, "No! Wait, students... STOP THE GAYNESS!" His efforts were in vain, however, since all the students, excluding Kuzuryuu and Twogami, continued making out passionately.

Usami yelled, "Doki doki... BEAM!!!" A bright pink ray of light enchanted with a spell shot from the magic stick to Monokuma. The bear screamed but to no avail, as a few seconds later, an explosion occurred... and Monokuma was no more.

"With this, my students," Usami triumphed, "I have deleted Monokuma and all of his backup models! We are fwee from his tweachewous weign!" The students stopped being gay and cheered for Usami. She blushed before adding, "I will teleport us all back home now!" With a wave of her stick, everything became white.

Then, moments later, everything was green, and they couldn't breathe. The Ultimates tried to clutch their throats, but their movements were sickeningly slow, as if they were encased in a gelatin-like material. Faded echos vaguely sounding like footsteps pounded in their ears. 

Fifteen people sprinted into the Neo World Program room. Hurriedly, they each ran to a treatment cell and opened the hatches. They reached into the green encasement and pulled out the remnants of Ultimate Despair, who now choked on remaining gelatin and gasped for air.

"The rehabilitation was a success!"

"W-What a relief... m-my programming w-worked!"

"I knew you could do it, Fujisaki!"

"Hey, uh, guys? I know we succeeded and all, but we have other things, I mean, people, to worry about." 

Fifteen people turned to glance at fifteen others, who were naked, covered in jelly, and staring back at them with wide eyes.

"We apologize for our insensible behaviour! We will explain the circumstances straightaway."

"Fuck, Kiyo, they probably can't understand yer fancy talk--"

"You are all the remnants of despair, meaning, you were once in the notorious and horrible group known as the Ultimate Despair. As a result, upon capture, you were all rehabilitated by a digital rehab called the Neo World Program. The purpose of it was to reintroduce you to hope."

"Unfortunately," a girl with lavender hair continued, "Someone uploaded a virus into the program, causing Monokuma to be installed, which led to chaos."

Another interruption. "However, you were all able to valiantly revolt against the virus and help the program to expel and delete it!"

Hinata gawked at the one who was presently speaking. Just like him, the speaker had an ahoge...

The speaker smiled warmly. "You have been rehabilitated through your courageous actions. Your trials are now over. Congratulations!"

"It's all over?" Souda said, shocked, "Man, you won't believe what we just experienced... it was pretty crazy... there were homophobes and kissing and--"

"Oh, we know," the ahoge brunet replied, glancing at a blond, "We know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING IS OOC AND TERRIBLE AHHH--  
> Kuzuryuu being homophobic is just a headcanon of mine, idek why.  
> I hope this chapter made up for the month-long wait! Please leave kudos and comments! <3


End file.
